This invention relates in general to a recreational water park. More specifically, this invention relates to a splash pad including one or more water spray features.
A splash pad is a water amusement device that allows users to play with water without requiring a full pool. Splash pads are often installed in places such as parks and resorts for the entertainment of guests. A conventional splash pad includes a concrete deck surface with a plurality of water distribution features attached thereto. The water distribution features will spray, dump, or otherwise emit water on users. Some water distribution features spray water upwardly from the deck surface, others rain or dump water from above the users' heads, while others allow the user to direct the flow of water.
A supply pump is connected to the water distribution features by plumbing. The supply pump provides water under pressure to each of the features in order to operate them. The plumbing is located below the deck surface so that it is out of the way of users and does not present a tripping hazard. The pressure of the water and the size of the pump will vary depending on the size, spacing, and what particular water distribution features are installed on the splash pad.
A conventional splash pad includes a drain that collects the water from the deck surface and transfers it to a reservoir. The water in the reservoir may be filtered and drawn by the supply pump to transfer back to the water-distribution features. This allows the splash pad to be operated with less water than would be required if a continuous supply of clean water were used. It would be advantageous to have an improved way to install a splash pad.